Harry Potter the next generation
by I'mHungry401
Summary: three new students arive at Hogwarts. What will thier life be from there on out? LOL read, its gd


**Chapter-ONE**

**Elle Roberts**

I clambered on to the train, my suitcase heaver than usual as it had all of my things in it, and turned to wave goodbye to my father.

His face was joyful but I knew he didn't want me to go. He'd lost Tony to Hogwarts and now he was losing me too. In a way I felt sorry for him as now he would only have the cat to converse with.

I was often told that I was breathtakingly beautiful, even though most of the time I didn't feel it, my mother had also been very beautiful (Where else would I have gotten it from) She had long wavy hair that was the colour of the sunset and wonderful emerald eyes that twinkled in the light.

My skin was a tanned tone that clashed perfectly with my deep brown hair. My eyes were a pretty emerald green just like mother.

I started walking through the train to find an empty compartment but just as I took a step a rather tall guy moved in front of me knocking me off my feet. He had lovely blonde hair and sky blue eyes which I saw through round glasses.

"Wow, I'm sorry, you alright there?" he said.

He helped me back to my feet and I dusted myself off.

"You should be sorry. Thank you for helping me back to my feet though" I took the handle of my case and carried on through the train.

"I'm Ben Parkinson by the way"

He lifted his hand as for me to shake it, but instead I pushed past him and continued walking to find a place to sit.

**Ben Parkinson**

I had just gotten onto the Hogwarts express to find that I had missed the snack trolley. So being hungry I ran after it. I pulled open the door and started to run but I noticed a young girl walking behind me. I noticed her a little too late as I bumped into her and she fell to the floor.

"Wow, I'm sorry, you alright there?" I asked bending over her.

I helped her up and she gave me a grumpy look.

"You should be sorry. Thank you for helping me back to my feet though"

Her voice was stern yet very gentle and inviting. She took my breath away with her beautiful face, even if it was grumpy.

Being polite I held out a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Ben Parkinson by the way"

She, instead of shaking my hand and being polite, pushed past me and carried on down the corridor. I had completely forgotten about the snack trolley. But this kind of attitude made me feel something strange in the bottom of my gut.

**Angie James**

Finally, I had found one spare empty compartment to sit in. I couldn't bother making friends this early in the semester so I just sat down by the window hoping that no one would disturb me.

The train was quiet for a few moments then the door slid open. A slender girl already in her uniform was standing in the doorway with a giant grin on her face as though she were pleased to see me. She had a ribbon tied around her head.

"Hello" she said in a cheery optimistic voice.

"Um... hi"

As soon as I said 'hi' her grin widened even more to show her very crooked perfectly white teeth.

The girl put her suit case up on the shelf above us and sat down next to me.

"I'm Elle, nice to meet you" she lifted her hand and it took a few moments for my brain to recognise that she wanted me to shake it. She was still grinning as madly as ever.

"My name's Angie, nice to meet you too, Elle" I said. After a few moments of awkward silence I said:

"Did you know, my sister goes to Hogwarts? Her names Melissa and she is in her fourth year" I said it like I was proud of it.

Elle turned and smiled thankfully not as made as the last smile she gave me.

"My brothers in his fourth year too, He's called Tony. Maybe they know each other" She said

I just had the worst thought that they might be going out with each other.

**Elle Roberts**

This girl Angie seemed really nice, maybe a bit gothic, but nice none the less. She didn't smile much but when she did her whole face lit up making her look beautiful.

Soon the train started rolling away from the station. My father waving at me from the place where he stood as I shouted out the window 'I love you dad, don't forget'

**Ben Parkinson**

I sat there on the edge of my seat hoping that I would sum up the courage to find that girl, her scent still lingering in my nostrils and her beautiful face still in my head.

I would have gone to find the compartment she was in sooner but the dude I just met had asked me to play a game of exploding snap. I couldn't refuse the offer of a game.

"You know that girl you bumped into?" Said Kevin Dune

"Ur, yeah"

"She was quite the looker, wasn't she?"

"What does that have to do with anything, Kevin?" shaking my head and picking a card up from the table in front of us.

"Well" he said "She's pretty, and cute, and has the guts to say what she feels like to a complete stranger"

"So what?" I said pretending to not care where this conversation was leading.

"Well, go ask her out"

I knew he would have said this anyway but it still made me jump and fell clammy.

"I can't, a girl as pretty as her would never go out with a looser like me and she might already have a boyfriend" I explained.

"Well, if you don't mate someone else will, I think I might" he said

"Ur, I don't think she's your type" I laughed

"So you do care that she could be going out with someone else?"

"Maybe, but what's it to you? We just met"

We said nothing as we continued our game.

When I got up to leave Kevin said

"Wait, do wanna play again?"

As to which I replied "Do you want me to ask her out or not?"

**Elle Roberts**

As I sat there next to Angie watching the trees and fields pass by the window, I was thinking about that boy, oddly. His luscious blonde hair and his deep blue eyes, he was quite cute actually.

Then strangely enough, not only was I thinking about him but he then appeared at the door. He gave a half hearted smile through the glass then entered.

"Hiya, sorry what was your name again?"

"I didn't say actually" I crossly folded my arms even though I was glad to see him.

"Oh, her names Elle" as Angie so rudely interrupted,

"Angie!" I exclaimed turning round to look her in face.

"Sorry, but he's cute"

"Yeah, my name's Elle, Elle Roberts. And you are Ben Parker, right?"

"Actually, Ben Parkinson"

"Sorry" I said apologetically

I didn't fell so much like a robot talking to him as I normally did around boys. I could really talk to this boy. I felt so comfortable around him.

**Ben Parkinson**

This girl, Elle really was cute and she was so down to earth. I think I really like her. She's so comfortable talking to me, unlike some of the other girls that I've talked to. They always try to impress me with what's not true but I much prefer sensible girls.

**Thanx 4 reading Guys lol xxx**

**Be back soon with another chapter**

**Stay tuned ^_^**


End file.
